dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Leonard
Prince Leonard is a minor character and one of the antagonists in the sixth Dark Parables game, Jack and the Sky Kingdom. He is an orphan who was imbued with magical powers by a witch, then given to King Eurig of the Sky Kingdom to serve as one of his princes. Appearance and Personality Leonard is a handsome man, with short brown hair and piercing red eyes. He has light facial hair, a scar that runs across his lips and a tanned complexion. He wears full armor, lined with fur and finery, and a gold crown that highlights a blue gem embedded in his forehead. He is incredibly strong and adept at battle. He's seldom seen without a weapon in hand. Leonard has a fiery temper and is quick to anger - and even quicker to draw a blade. He is the muscle of the Sky Kingdom's defense, combining with his brothers' intellect and cunning to form a formidable trio. He has a great interest in weaponry and armors. He is mindlessly loyal to King Eurig, thanks to a spell placed on him by the witch. History Little is known of Leonard's heritage and upbringing. He was taken in by a witch when he was young, who gave him his power of strength in warfare. The witch then sent him to King Eurig to act as one of his princes. King Eurig treated Leonard as a son and he grew into his fighting prowess. Once grown, his mindless loyalty to the Sky Kingdom and its king led to him being one of the three great guardians of the kingdom. Prince Leonard was instrumental in the efforts to block the Fairytale Detective and Jack from saving the world. When his tower fell to earth, he took the opportunity to attack both Jack and the Detective when they attempted to investigate and, again, when they attempted to climb up to the Sky Kingdom. Leonard was successful in knocking Jack from the beanstalk, but was unable to stop the Detective from making it up. Leonard was last seen during this attack, when he presumably fell to the ground below. Given his supernatural strength and the fact that he survived a previous fall to the ground from the Sky Kingdom, it's possible Prince Leonard is still alive. However, he was not seen again in the Sky Kingdom when his tower was brought back up to the sky. His ultimate fate is still unknown. Relevant Parables The Three Sons (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) There was once a wealthy king who was a fanatical collector of valuable treasures. One day, he heard that an old crone had three unique 'treasures' in her possession, and paid her a visit. The crone presented to him three orphan boys, each imbued with a special talent. She guaranteed their loyalty to the king so he brought them to his kingdom and appointed them princes. The king's obsession with his fortune pushed him to increasing acts of madness. His subjects fled the kingdom in fear, but the three loyal princes remained by the king's side. It was on the deserted kingdom that the princes came of age and into their talents. The eldest prince, Leonard, grew to a mighty warrior, with a quick temper and a love of battle. The second prince, Julian, was the king's closest confidante. A hedonist and a shapeshifter, taking different appearances as he pleased. The youngest prince, Hugh, was an avid scholar. Persuant of all knowledge, he developed magic beans that allowed them to live unnaturally long lives. The three were united in only one cause: to obey the king's whims. Their mindless devotion to the king made them a most fearsome foe to those who would cross him. Relationships * King Eurig (adoptive father) * Prince Hugh (brother) * Prince Julian (brother) * Emma (relative) Quotes *"Leave now, stranger. Or suffer the consequences." * "Intruder! Our king's treasure is not for you to take." * "Thief! Is that all you can do, run?" * "You will not set foot in our kingdom again!" Gallery leonard appears.jpg|Leonard Appears leonard3.PNG JSK Leonard.jpg leonard1.PNG leonard4.PNG leonard2.PNG|Leonard Attacks leonard smash.jpg|Leonard Smashing the Ground jack leonard fight.jpg|Prince Leonard and Jack Fighting leonard appears.PNG|Leonard appears on the Beanstalk leonard5.jpg leonard young.jpg|Leonard as a Child leonards tower.jpg|Leonard's Tower Sky Kingdom Emblem.jpg|Sky Kingdom Family Crest, Leonard is represented by the swords three sons parable.jpg|The Three Sons Parable Image Category:Characters Category:Sky Kingdom Royal Family